Wireless headsets (e.g., Bluetooth® headsets) that wirelessly communicate with a mobile phone handset for wirelessly communicating with another are known. These wireless handsets are advantageous in that a wired connection is not required between the headset and the mobile phone handset, and they allow a user to operate and communicate with the mobile phone handset without having to hold onto and/or view the handset while driving. A disadvantage of the wireless headsets is that they are worn on the user's ear, which can be uncomfortable, especially over long periods of time. Also, wireless headsets are not designed for use with both ears, inhibiting optimal sound quality.
Some automobiles include factory-installed or after market hands-free calling systems (e.g., On Star®). These hands-free calling systems include a microphone installed (e.g., in the ceiling of the automobile) adjacent the user's head, and utilize the automobile's stereo system and speakers for emitting sound. The main problems with these hands-free calling systems is that they are expensive and have to installed either at the factory during manufacture of the automobile or by a professional installation company if it is an after-market hands-free calling system.